


I have Died, Only to Find I’ve Come Alive

by taro_nightash



Category: incredibles
Genre: Angst, Coping, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taro_nightash/pseuds/taro_nightash
Summary: Helen, Bob, and Gail are in a polyamorous relationship and happy, until the day Gail dies tragically in the plane crash.  Slowly recovering Bob and Helen fulfill the promise that they made to Gail.





	1. Chapter 1

“let’s make a promise, “Gail said as she, Helen, and Bob lay basking in the afterglow “if one of us dies, the others need to get married and live a happy life.” Bob sits up startled “what brought this about?” He asks leaning on his elbow 

“Just thinking.” Gail replies “we lead dangerous lives,” she pauses as she runs a hand through Helen’s hair “and nothing in our life as supers is certain.” She sighs “I love you both so much,” her voice catches and she swallows “and I couldn’t stand it if you weren’t happy, even if I was gone.” She sits up looking at them both “please,” she murmurs “please promise that if I die you’ll get married and live a happy life” 

Helen and Bob exchange a look “only if you promise the same Gail,” Bob says after a long silence, as Helen nods. 

Gail smiles as a weight lifts off her shoulders “thank you” she whispers as she plants a kiss on their foreheads before laying back down next to her life partners and falling swiftly to sleep.

/(• •)7

One month later.  
“Reports are still coming in regarding the airline crash this morning.... it has been confirmed that hero Stratogale was caught by the engine while doing a publicity stunt for her sponsor.... missing presumed dead... body has yet to be found... anti-super sentiment at an all time high...”  
-_-_-_•••_-_-_-

It was raining. Though, it always seemed to rain on days like this. Helen and Bob sat quietly in the back of the chapel tears falling freely from their eyes as the funeral begins. Helen curls into Bob’s chest, her shoulders heaving with her sobs. 

The service was a small, but beautiful affair that covered all of the highlights of Gail’s life and achievements. Afterward, at the gravesite, a small plot was dedicated with a view into the aviary. As Bob says a few words, the reality hits him and he breaks down.


	2. The woman in the back

The woman at the back of the chapel couldn’t remember what had drawn her to this particular chapel and this particular wedding, then again she couldn’t remember much before waking up three months ago. As she watched the bride walk down the aisle she sighs. It had been a long day and she was tired, she leans her head against the wall behind the bench and slowly drifts to sleep as the pastor begins the ceremony

“Robert Parr....”

-_-_-_•••_-_-_-

“Robert Parr do you take Helen Truax to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, from now to the end of your lives and beyond?”

Bob’s smile is slightly strained, nevertheless, the love in his eyes is obvious as he responds affirmatively to the priest’s question. 

“And do you Helen Truax take Robert Parr to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer and for poorer, in sickness an in health, from now to the end of your life and beyond?”

Bob’s look is mirrored in Helen’s eyes as she responds in kind. 

They had mourned for a year before Bob had finally proposed. She had accepted and the wedding had been scheduled for a month later. 

“You may kiss the bride!”

The exclamation drags Helen back to the present as Bob lifts her veil and the lean in and kiss. A small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth as they pull back

‘Yeah,’ she thinks as she gazes into Bob’s eyes ‘we can do this Gail, we can do this for you.’

-_-_-_•••_-_-_-

Fourteen years later 

“Dash, Violet, get up! You’re going to be late!”Helen calls as she cooks breakfast for Bob. 

Bob smiles as he comes down the stairs, pulling on his police uniform.

“Good Morning beautiful,” he murmurs kissing her on the cheek as he snags a plate of bacon and eggs and sits down at the table.

Helen’s eyes shine as two of her three kids sit down and dig into their own meals. The first few months had been rough. She and Bob both missed waking up with Gail in between them. That challenge was only compounded by the fact that they were both alpha type personalities which lead to them butting heads more than once, but the reminder of their best friend and shared lover soon brought them back together.

Soon after they resolved to do better Violet was born, and Helen couldn’t have been happier, though the pregnancy had been difficult. She had been surprised when they had gone in at the beginning of the third trimester to find that Violet had disappeared, only to shimmer into view ten minutes later. 

Three years later dash came along and gave new meaning to the phrase “don’t turn your back or they’ll disappear” which added a whole new level of interesting to their family.

Bob had gone back to college and had graduated in the top ten of his class with a degree in criminal law. The celebration that night had resulted in their youngest child Jackson “Jack Jack” Parr. 

Soon after the graduation Bob had joined a firm and was given his first case. Showing that he was more than just brawn he had completely destroyed the prosecution’s arguments with cold logic, earning him a reputation as a good man and a great lawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a big thanks to everyone on the discord, and Yamino for the inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t have gotten the inspiration for this without Momino and The rest of the Elastigayle discord


End file.
